Vivio
| gender = Female | species = Human (is a::Artificial Mage) | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = uncertain Officially: born::0069StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book booklet (page 7) lists her age as 9 at the time of Mariage Incident (0078). | relatives = Saint King bloodline (genetically) Takamachi family (adopted) Fate Testarossa (godmother) | occupation = Student | affiliations = member of::St. Hilde Academy of Magic | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka (as Sankt Kaiser in StrikerS) Belka-Mid Hybrid''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid'' chapter 17. In chapter 1, when Vivio sets up for the first time Sacred Heart for Master registration, she also refers to her magic system as | magic_color = magic color::Rainbow | device = Sacred Heart (ViVid) | name_ja = 高町 ヴィヴィオ | name_romaji = Takamachi Vivio | first = | voices = }} is a young girl whom Nanoha Takamachi adopts in StrikerS. Name Vivio was named after . In StrikerS Vivio was artificially created by Jail Scaglietti using the genetic material of a long-dead Saint King of Ancient Belka, Olivie,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid Chapter 4. to serve as his key to The Saint's Cradle. However, she managed to escape with a Relic and was discovered by Caro Ru Lushe and Erio Mondial in StrikerS. Nanoha have later taken her in as their own daughter, Fate Testarossa offered to be a Godmother and could be considered as a Mama too, therefore Vivio refers to both of them as "mama", much to everyone's dismay. Nanoha tends to be strict with her, while Fate tends to spoil her, giving both "mamas" a little role reversal personality-wise. During the JS Incident, the Riot Force 6 HQ was attacked and the Numbers recaptured Vivio. Scaglietti proceeded to gain control over the Cradle using Vivio, then pitted her against Nanoha by infusing her with a Relic. As a side effect, Vivio was shapeshifted to her adult form, gaining the appearance of someone of Nanoha's own age. By subjecting her to what was probably her single most powerful attack in the entire series, Nanoha managed to free Vivio from Scaglietti's control and revert her back to her child form. In Sound Stage X Vivio has a minor role on disc 2 of appears in::Sound Stage X, where she assists Teana Lanster's investigation by researching the Mariage at the Infinity Library. After talking and sending mail to Ixpellia, the two become friends. In ViVid In appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid manga, Vivio is shown living normally with Nanoha and Fate and attending the Mid-Childan St. Hilde Academy of Magic with her friends, Corona Timil and Lio Wesley. In the first chapter, Nanoha presents Vivio with a new Device whom she names Sacred Heart, much to Nanoha's surprise. Vivio has also learned to enter the Adult Mode at will (which greatly unnerves Fate when she first sees it), but has promised Nanoha to only use it for magical training.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid Chapter 2. In chapter three, Vivio is revealed to be a practitioner of the uses::Strike Arts and spars with Nove Nakajima to a draw. Vivio is seen again at the end of chapter five, when Nove asks her to research the history of Shutra and to practice martial arts with Einhart Stratos. In chapter five, Einhart immediately acknowledges her as a Saint King and a worthy opponent to herself but breaks off the fight, when she believes Vivio is not taking it seriously enough. Blaming herself for disappointing Einhart, Vivio proposes a rematch in a week and throws herself into intensive training, resolved to support Einhart in whatever she is trying to achieve. During the rematch, she nonchalantly admits that she will probably lose again but nevertheless fights at full strength, summoning images of Nanoha and Fate as inspiration. Although Einhart eventually knocks her out, the fight changes her opinion about Vivio. Vivio is last seen still unconscious, being carried to a place to rest by Einhart. In chapter 8, which takes place some time after their rematch, Vivio is eager to get to know Einhart, both interested in her and because of their shared Ancient Belkan royal heritage. However, because of their age difference, there is still distance between them. When Nanoha and Fate organize a trip to Carnaaji, Vivio is the last to learn that Nove secretly invited Einhart with them and her delighted surprise embarrasses Einhart a lot. On the trip, she and her friends teach Einhart the "water cutting", for which she shows much aptitude, so they exhaust each other in a friendly competition. After lunch, Vivio explains to Einhart how she was trained first by Subaru, then by Nove, prompting Einhart to admit she is a little jealous. Vivio then comforts her that she is not alone anymore. In chapter 10, Vivio asks Einhart about her memories from the Ancient Belkan era, particularly interested in Saint King Olivie. However, the memories are rather sad and Einhart breaks off, believing she upset Vivio. Soon thereafter, Nove finds them and calls to watch over a mock battle between the former Riot Force 6 aces, while Vivio explains their background to Einhart. She then telepathically asks Einhart if she wants to train, too, and the two of them run off into the forest to practice glove hitting, which Einhart finds useful, much to Vivio's joy. In the upcoming team battle on the second training day, Vivio will take a Front Attacker position of the Blue Team alongside Subaru, opposing Einhart and Nove, respectively. In Force Vivio makes a brief appearance in the prologue chapter of appears in::Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force, seeing Nanoha off. Appearance Vivio is a young blond girl who has complete , with her right eye being green while her left one being red. When in her adult form, Vivio wears a black-and-blue barrier jacket that combines elements of several of those worn by Riot Force 6 members, including Nanoha, Signum and Ginga Nakajima, and the Numbers - it is suggested that she possesses all of their abilities. When she obtains her Hybrid-Intelligent Device, Sacred Heart, Vivio's adult form is slightly altered, but only in the color of her barrier jacket, which is changed from black to white. Vivio is a very lively and optimistic girl who is very close to her "mothers" Nanoha and Fate. She was a bit childish and somewhat of a crybaby in the beginning, but becomes more cheerful in the manga. Powers Genetically, Vivio is the last in the line of Sankt Kaisers of Ancient Belka, meaning that her physical and magical condition is superior to most modern mages. In StrikerS, she was able to go toe-to-toe with Nanoha herself after her body was forcibly aged to its peak condition and powered with a Relic. In ViVid, she has learned to replicate the effects of adult transformation, giving her an edge over most opponents of her age. Spells References Category:Characters